Dragon Prince: Destiny
by Neon Star
Summary: Aladdin has a larger destiny that now comes for him.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Disney owns almost everything. I own Atrus, the dragons, Cornelous, and all original characters, plus Legend and the idea for the fic. Please do not achieve this or use my characters without my permission.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dragon Prince: Destiny  
  
Mirage sneered down at her captive.  
  
"I will finally have my revenge, with your help. Seems fitting in a twisted way," Mirage laughed.  
  
"I swear, Mirage, if you dare touch him. I'll." the woman spat as she pulled at her bindings.  
  
"You'll do what, Atrus? Kill me? Imprison me?" Mirage mocked.  
  
Atrus growled at her and tried to break out of her bonds.  
  
"You know this won't work. His destiny will claim him, one way or another," Atrus snapped.  
  
"We shall see, dear sister, we shall definitely see," Mirage hissed and disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aladdin wrapped his arms around Jasmine's waist. She leaned against him and sighed. It had been a long time since they had a moment of peace. She looked up into his warm brown eyes and he gently kissed her lips.  
  
Suddenly a blast of black fire ripped them apart, sending Aladdin slamming into a wall and Jasmine skidding in the dirt. Jasmine got up and ran to Aladdin's side, but was torn away and lifted into the air by some power.  
  
"Hello, Princess," Mirage laughed as she appeared next to her.  
  
"Mirage!" Jasmine gasped.  
  
"In the fur, mortal. Now to take care of the street rat," Mirage said and gave her a cruel smile.  
  
Mirage lowered herself to the ground and approached Aladdin.  
  
"Aladdin! Stay away from him!" Jasmine yelled.  
  
Mirage flicked her wrist and Jasmine suddenly found out that no sound came from her. Mirage then ignored her and gestured at the unconscious form of Aladdin. A black light encircled him and lifted him. It then brought him to her. Mirage caressed his face with the back of her claws. He opened his eyes, but they were no longer the warm brown they had been, but a pupiless white.  
  
""Today is the day you lose, young one of destiny," Mirage whispered into his ear.  
  
She then drove her claws into his right arm. A surge of white light blasted from him into her. She smiled in victory as she felt the power explode in her. She then vanished and her magic disappeared with her. Aladdin's eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground. 


	2. 

Sorry this has taken so long! I shall try to be a bit faster! Thank you for all your comments!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Genie poofed into being beside her.  
  
"You called, Jas?" he asked then looked down, "Al!"  
  
He knelt beside her and starting checking over his friend.  
  
:"What happened?" he asked, serious for once.  
  
"Mirage came and attacked him," Jasmine said, and explained what she could.  
  
Genie listened attentively, and he looked at the scar she showed him. He paled considerably when he saw it.  
  
:"Genie, what is it? What does it mean?" Jasmine asked, noticing his paler color.  
  
"I hope it is not what I think it is. We had better get him inside then I need to find out what has happened," Genie said, nearly talking to himself.  
  
He lifted Aladdin into his arms and Jasmine quickly led him to an unused bedroom. He laid him upon the bed and Jasmine settled him in. Worry shimmered in her large brown eyes as she sat beside Aladdin's pale form and clutched his limp hand.  
  
"Oh, Genie. What can we do?" she asked, turning tortured eyes to him.  
  
"I don't know, Jas. But Al will be all right," Genie said, offering a half smile.  
  
He then left her and transported himself away. He appeared in a great palace on a world far from Earth. His worries were increasing since he saw scar. There was a prophecy years ago that he knew, that all magic creatures knew. But that prophecy foretold great suffering and immortal pain to one that it was about. If foretold of a darkness ravaging over the magic worlds. He hoped that Aladdin was not among the chosen; he did not wish to lose his best friend. So therefore he sought out the one being that could tell him what he wanted to know. He just hoped that the being would not tell him what he dreaded. 


End file.
